Love at first sight
by ClemenceLawless
Summary: Cowritten with Incontournable. It has been five years since the war ended and Hermione can't stop thinking of a certain person she had a crush on since the fourth year. AU
1. A nice surprise

Title: Love at first sight

Pairing: Hermione/Fleur

Rating: M, for lemon

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling.

Summary: It has been five years since the war ended and Hermione can't stop thinking of a certain person she had a crush on since the fourth year.

Chapter 1. A nice surprise.

Five years. It's been five years since Voldemort's death. Hermione Granger looked out through the window and thought. "_It has been a long time since I saw Ron and Fleur." _Her heart jumped when she thought of the blonde French woman. Ron and Hermione had broken up three years ago, because Ron couldn't give her what she really wanted. When they broke up Ron was still madly in love with her but Hermione only thought of Ron as a friend. How can she be with someone she doesn't even love?

She thought of Fleur again and the last time she saw her, it had been a week before she and Ronald had had broken up. She had looked stunning and she was happily married to Bill Weasley. Hermione felt jealousy when she thought of Bill as Fleur's husband. "_Why can't Fleur realize that Bill doesn't love her? That he only cares for her beauty." _ Hermione didn't only think that she was beautiful, she was also intelligent, caring, nice and most of all romantic. But they weren't close friends and since the breakup, she hadn't visited them because she was afraid that she will reveal her feelings for Fleur.

"Dr. Granger, are you alright?"

After her last year at Hogwarts she went to study at a Muggle school, to become a doctor because after Voldemort's death she realised that she wanted to help people and in the wizard world she couldn't do it, because she became quite famous. Hermione, who was still known for a bookworm, she finished the Muggle School fast. All of her friends knew that she was a doctor, except for Fleur and Bill.

"I'm fine. Do I have any more appointments for today?"

"No."

"Then you can head home."

"Alright, but are you sure you are fine?"

"Crystal."

Hermione took her things and head out. But as soon as she had gone out through the door she ran into someone. Hermione dropped her things and she started to pick them up and the other person helped.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"'Ermione! Is it you?"

Hermione looked up to see who the familiar voice belonged to.

"Fleur."

What do you think? Was my English good, because I'm French?


	2. Catching up

Here is chapter 2. I'm sorry you had to wait, but I have been busy. Thanks for reviews by the way. Enjoy.

Chapter 2. Catching up

She looked exactly like the last time she saw her, blonde long hair and incredibly blue eyes. Hermione has always liked her eyes, it was the first thing she fell in love with. Hermione smiled at her and Fleur smiled back. Hermione's heartbeats almost stopped when she saw her smile. She had wanted to kiss those pink lips, ever since the fourth year and she could swear that they were soft as well. _"Hermione, control yourself!" _

"Enchantée, 'Ermione. Comment vas-tu? "

"Bien, merci. Et toi?"

"Très bien. What are you doing 'ere?"

"I'm working here; I'm a doctor but what about you?"

"I just came from France; I went to see maman et ma soeur."

"How long were you in France and what about Bill? Didn't he come with you?"

"I was there for a few months. 'Aven't you 'eard? Bill et moi, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. We divorced for a year ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. No, I didn't know because I'm not in touch with the Weasleys' anymore. Ron and I, we can't be friends."

"Why not? I know you broke up but why not be friends? There were persons who missed you. 'Ave you still contact avec 'Arry?"

"Ron is still in love with me, I think and I didn't want him to suffer. I have contact with Harry and he is a good friend, he recently got married with Luna."

"Luna, oh mon dieu! I thought 'e and Ginny were a couple."

"They broke up a year or maybe two because Harry was in love with Luna. I was there at their wedding but none of the Weasleys' came. I guess they were angry at him for choosing Luna. Do you want to come to my place for a cup of coffee? It's getting late."

"I didn't realize the time. I can talk to you for hours, don't you remember? We used to do that and I missed that. Je te manque! Oui, I want to come over and 'ow do you say it… catching up."

They walked to Hermione's place and all that time they were quiet. Hermione felt really nervous when she let Fleur into her house. Her house was located just outside the town and Hermione didn't bother to buy a car because she likes to exercise. Hermione's house was little but as soon as Fleur got inside she thought that the house was bigger inside than it looked outside. While Hermione made some coffee, Fleur looked around. There were two bathrooms, one small and one large, one guestroom, a huge living room and at last her bedroom.

Fleur noticed how romantic and how peacefully Hermione's house was. In that moment Fleur wanted to stay here more than ever but she knew she was just here for a cup of coffee and catching up Hermione then she had to leave. Hermione called that the coffee was served and Fleur got to the kitchen.

Hermione noticed the tense look in the blonde's eyes when she came and sat down so they were facing each other.


	3. Sleep-over

Chapter 3. Sleep-over

"So, why are you and Bill not together anymore?"

"'e fell in love with another woman and I 'ated to see 'im suffer so I let 'im go."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you still in love with him?"

"No, I'm not in love with 'im and 'aven't been for a while. Molly wasn't 'appy that we divorced but I bet she 'ad seen it coming."

"Please Fleur; don't tell me she still dislikes you. I don't know why people would dislike you; I mean you have everything a man wants. You're intelligent, caring, selfless and you are beautiful."

Fleur blushed at Hermione's comment and looked down at her hands. If Hermione knew how she felt about her, she would most likely throw her out. Fleur is so in love with Hermione and has been ever since Hermione had attended to her wedding, wearing that beautiful dress.

What Fleur didn't tell people, except her family, is that Bill is the only man she had been in love with. She has had other relationships but they had been girls and before Bill, she had considered herself being gay. She thinks she still is, because it was never serious with Bill, until he had asked her to marry him. She thought that she would learn to love him but then Hermione happened. Fleur fell madly in love with her, even if they have never really had a long conversation with each other. They barely knew one another and everybody thought that they hated each other but they became good friends during the war.

She felt like she wanted to tell her about her sexuality and not lie to her and herself anymore. But how are you supposed to say it? Does she just say "I'm gay" or the whole story about how she found out?

"Fleur, are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out any minute." Hermione said worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. It's just I 'ave to tell you something? C'est très important!" Fleur said her voice sounding serious and nervous at the same time.

Hermione knew that whatever Fleur is going to tell her, she has to listen and to not interrupt her until she had said everything.

"You can tell me anything. Please, open up to me."

"Oh, I guess I should start with my first crush. 'Er name was Marlène and we were both 5 years old. I played with 'er in the sandbox and at kindergarten. She was sweet and cute. My next one was a girl named Claire and she was popular and she barely looked me. My last one, I actually 'ad a relationship with, 'er name was Sarah and we were together for 3 years and then we broke up. What I'm trying to say is that I'm a lesbian and I 'ave always been one. My family knows and supports me, even though they thought I was weird for marrying Bill. I was never in love with 'im. Now you know, please say something." Fleur said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

She had finally done, she had come out to the first person outside her family. Fleur felt relieved but very tired and scared as well, for Hermione's reaction. She expected her to call her names and be angry for not telling her sooner. But what she didn't expect was that Hermione would take her in her arms and hug her hard. And it turned out she did what Fleur wasn't expecting.

"It's okay Fleur. I accept you, why wouldn't I? Sure I wished you told me sooner but you had to have the strength to go through with it without feeling like you had to. I'm proud of you" Hermione whispered in Fleur's right ear.

Fleur smiled and hugged her even harder. "Thank you, ma chérie." She said, feeling like herself getting calmer every second but she was also getting more tired.

Hermione seemed to sense that and took Fleur to her bedroom.

"'Ermione, what are you doing? I 'ave to go 'ome now, I'm tired."

"No, you are staying here tonight; we can have a sleep-over. I have to go to see if I have something for you to change into before going to bed." Hermione said and left.

Fleur sat on the bed and was looking around in the room once again. In that moment Hermione showed up with a tank top and pajama bottoms, hanging down her left arm.

"I think these will fit you perfectly. Go on and try them."

Fleur took the clothes, turned around to take them on. She turned around, only to find out that Hermione had put on the same kind of clothes as well. They laid down on the opposite side of one another, pulled the blanket over and they soon enough they were asleep.


End file.
